


Tantas Cosas Que Contar

by KutziShiro



Series: El Viaje de Copperpot en MakoHaru [9]
Category: Free!
Genre: Friendship, Ligera angustia mental, M/M, Romance, Songfic, baka couple
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 21:33:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16462724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KutziShiro/pseuds/KutziShiro
Summary: «Siento que hoy no puedo más, te busco y sólo encuentro mar, necesito verte y hablar. Se que estás lejos de aquí, sonriendo sin reír, escribiendo algo para mí.»[Songfic. No incluye la letra de la canción durante la trama].





	Tantas Cosas Que Contar

**Author's Note:**

> Título: Tantas Cosas que Contar.
> 
> Serie: El Viaje de Copperpot en MakoHaru.
> 
> Fandom: Free!
> 
> Personajes: Nanase Haruka y Tachibana Makoto principalmente. Participación de Matsuoka Rin, Shiina Asahi, Kirishima Ikuya, Yamazaki Sousuke y Ryuuji Azuma.
> 
> Género: Songfic. Romántico. Amistad. Ligera angustia mental. Baka couple.
> 
> Advertencias: Baka couple.
> 
> Resumen: «Siento que hoy no puedo más, te busco y sólo encuentro mar, necesito verte y hablar. Se que estás lejos de aquí, sonriendo sin reír, escribiendo algo para mí.»
> 
> Longitud: 1864 palabras.
> 
> Estado: Terminado.
> 
> Aclaración: Free!, novelas y animes, pertenecen a Koji Oji, Kyoto Animation y demás socios y derivados comerciales. No busco beneficio alguno al escribir y publicar esto más que el placer de hacerlo y la esperanza de que sea leído y guste. Fin.
> 
> Antecedentes: Estaba un día tranquilamente oyendo música cuando sonaron en mi reproductor algunas canciones de La Oreja de Van Gogh y sentí una fuerte inspiración MakoHaru con ella, así que me propuse escribir un one-shot o drabble por cada una de las canciones del disco El Viaje de Copperpot, uno por mes, a ver como nos va.
> 
> Nota: Tenía muchas ganas de escribir este fic, tenía la idea bien plasmada en mi cabeza pero me costó mucho ponerlo en palabras, primero por falta de tiempo, luego falta de inspiración y finalmente falta de palabras para expresarme. Y cuando finalmente lo terminé me faltó tiempo para subirlo, ahora mismo estoy robándole minutos a mi trabajo para subirlo pues este mes ha sido pesado y llego agotada a mi casa, mentalmente agotada digo. Como sea, disfruten por favor.

—Oye Haru ¿ya viste la lista del equipo que irá a Doha? —comentó Ikuya durante un desayuno.

—No ¿debería? —el equipo, entre nadadores y técnicos, apenas cambiaba entre eventos así que normalmente no se preocupaba por verificar, a pesar de que Ryuuji (y Rin, y Asahi, e Ikuya) le reprendiera por distraído, pero llevaban así años.

—Ikuya, recuerda que él nunca sabe —intervino Asahi con aire críptico.

—¿Qué no sé?

—Ya sé Asahi, por eso preguntaba.

—Si no le dices directamente no se va a enterar —ahora fue Rin el que intervino.

—¿De qué no me voy a enterar?

—Cómo te fuiste a Estados Unidos unos meses y apenas llegaste ayer no te enteraste —explicó Asahi pero se quedó igual de desorientado.

—¿Van a decirlo o…?

—Makoto entró al equipo de entrenadores —finalmente dijo Rin, interrumpiendo su reclamo y dejándolo mudo con la boca abierta.

—Poco después de que te fuiste de hecho —agregó Ikuya, ligeramente molesto de que Rin se le adelantara.

Los tres amigos de Haruka tenían un aire expectante que en otra situación le habría parecido digno de un chisme de mercado, pero en ese momento estaba demasiado ocupado procesando la información como para darse cuenta de eso.

—¿Ah sí? —preguntó finalmente, con una expresión desorientada y, hay que decirlo, tonta.

—¿Es todo lo que vas a decir? —preguntó Asahi algo decepcionado.

—Está en shock, déjalo reaccionar —ese fue Rin.

—Pues tendrá que ser pronto, no podemos darnos el lujo de que se ahogue por distracción en el entrenamiento —Ikuya como siempre tenía bien claras sus prioridades.

El distanciamiento entre Haruka y Makoto fue tan sutil y paulatino que cuando se dieron cuenta llevaban meses sin hablar. El término de la relación fue tácito y casi indoloro pero sí muy melancólico, darse cuenta de que aquello que creían eterno en realidad sí tenía fin pero increíblemente se seguían pensando con el mismo cariño.

Haruka salió al mundo mucho antes que Makoto, la vida del deportista era efímera y si no se daba prisa no lograría sus objetivos, mientras que Makoto disponía de mucho tiempo para prepararse, estudiar, ganar experiencia y avanzar poco a poco.

Competencia tras competencia, entrenadores tras entrenadores, nutriólogos, masajistas, eventos, patrocinadores, compañeros… Muchos conocidos y constantes, otros esporádicos o que se quedaban en el camino. Poco tiempo para ir casa, para la familia o los amigos, para Makoto… pero como le dijo Ryuuji: la grandeza costaba, y él llegó a la cima y se mantuvo ahí durante años.

Haruka revolvió su comida hasta que se dijo a sí mismo que era estúpido sentirse tan abrumado por eso, había pasado mucho tiempo y ya no había nada, seguían siendo mejores amigos ¿cierto? No tenía por que hacerse ideas fuera de realidad a pesar de lo mucho que le emocionaba la idea de volver a verlo. Y era curioso ya que normalmente evitaba pensar en eso porque, bueno, siempre terminaba con su corazón latiendo de más. Perdió el apetito pensando en que en cualquier momento podría ver a Makoto, pero por otro lado agradeció que fuera advertido antes para no encontrárselo cara a cara sin más.

El desayuno terminó y luego de un rato de reposo se fueron al gimnasio para empezar con su rutina diaria de ejercicios, Haruka buscaba entre todos el rostro de Makoto pero no lo vio por ningún lado; fue hasta el momento en que salió a la alberca que pudo divisarlo charlando con Ryuuji. Sintió que su estómago le daba un vuelco, no había cambiado casi nada, quizás no estaba tan marcado como cuando competía pero sin duda no había dejado de ejercitarse.

Jalando aire y enderezando la espalda finalmente se acercó a ellos.

—Ah, Nanase —Ryuuji fue el primero que le vio y Haruka se preguntó porque su entrenador no le avisó que Makoto se había unido al equipo de entrenadores mientras estuvieron en Estados Unidos.

—Entrenador —saludó llegando con ellos y encaró a su viejo amigo—. Makoto…

—Hola Haru —Makoto sonrió deslumbrantemente— te ves bien.

—Sí… tú también…

Nunca había necesitado demasiadas palabras para comunicarse con él pero en ese momento deseó poder saber qué más decir.

—Bueno, después de este conmovedor reencuentro no hay tiempo que perder, al agua Nanase —intervino Ryuuji y Haruka no supo si agradecerle por no dejarlo ahí parado y mudo o enojarse por su comentario.

Se limitó a bufar y a hacerle un gesto a Makoto para darle a entender que se verían luego. Fue a hacer lo que le indicaron y mientras se concentró en el entrenamiento logró apartar de su mente la incógnita de si Makoto seguía despertándole los mismos sentimientos que distaban de la amistad. No sería un profesional si no lograra encapsular sus emociones problemáticas y guardarlas un rato para evitar que le afectara en su nado.

Sin embargo no hubo oportunidad para que hablaran propiamente, ni ese día ni en los posteriores, a pesar de los esfuerzos de sus amigos por que lo hicieran, de hecho Haruka vio a Rin platicando con Makoto muchas veces, Asahi e Ikuya no perdían oportunidad de hacerlo tampoco, incluso Sousuke parecía haberse vuelto más cercano a Makoto, aún así entre ellos siempre parecía haber algo que evitaba que se quedaran a solas.

—Es el miedo a que las cosas sean diferentes, o a que no hayan cambiado y no puedan lidiar con eso —le dijo Sousuke sabiamente un día pero eso no le ayudó, en cambio empeoró las cosas.

A veces sentía el fuerte impulso de salir corriendo a buscarlo pero siempre se acobardaba, sintiendo que todo era su culpa, él fue quien se alejó, quien pudo haber hecho más, estar más en contacto, llamarlo siempre que pudiera ¿cuántas veces pensó que no sería correcto molestar a Makoto siendo que era él quien prefería ajustarse a sus tiempos? Por que Makoto, respetuoso como era, no lo llamaba y enviaba pocos mensajes para no interrumpirle en sus actividades, esperando que fuera Haruka el de la iniciativa, Makoto se cansó de decirle que estaría disponible para él en cualquier momento, aún si fueran las 3 de la mañana.

Así, entre vueltas y vueltas una noche no pudo acallar sus pensamientos y el castigo fue un terrible insomnio. Le dieron las 2 de la mañana mirando el techo de su habitación en la oscuridad y ni siquiera oír los aburridos discos motivacionales de Rin le ayudó, sólo había una cosa que podía remediar su situación: la alberca; por lo que salió de la cama, se puso el traje de baño, tomó una toalla y sin molestarse por llevar alguna otra prenda salió del cuarto y caminó en la oscuridad hasta la alberca.

Desde antes de entrar al recinto escuchó el ruido del agua, no debería sorprenderle, no era raro que los insomnes trataran de curarse en el agua pero eso no evitó que se molestara, había contado con tener privacidad ¿pero quién podría estar estresado si faltaban todavía un par de meses para Doha?

Consideró regresar a su cuarto y volver luego pero al final decidió terminar con lo que había ido a hacer, resignándose a que al día siguiente recibiría alguno de esos comentarios estúpidos como «así que el gran Nananse Haruka también se pone nervioso» por que no estaba dispuesto a ventilar la verdadera razón de su insomnio.

Caminó bordeando la alberca ignorando a quien estaba dando brazadas, al menos hasta que instantes después escuchó que salía de la alberca y, movido por la curiosidad, se giró a ver quien era el misterioso y desvelado nadador.

—¡¿Ma-Makoto?! —de entre todas las personas en el complejo, era precisamente él con quien se topaba.

El aludido brincó de sorpresa y casi resbala en la escalera metálica, virando hacia la voz de Haruka, a quien había reconocido sólo con eso.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —se preguntaron al mismo tiempo para de inmediato contestarse—: ¿No puedes dormir?

Se quedaron mirando y luego Makoto rompió a reír, saliendo finalmente de la alberca y caminando a tomar su toalla, acercándose a Haruka en el proceso.

—Entonces ¿qué te tiene sin dormir Haru? —preguntó amablemente.

A Haruka se le trabaron las palabras, demasiado consciente de que estaban solos por primera vez en años, literalmente. Y como si tuviera 17 años otra vez, sólo atinó a evadir el problema.

—Nada, tenía ganas de nadar.

Makoto soltó una risita como si dijera «sí, claro, fingiré que te creo» y empezó a secarse el cabello.

Quedaron en silencio, Haruka ni siquiera se movió de donde estaba, igual que cuando se reencontraron, mientras Makoto demoraba más de lo necesario secándose el cabello.

Luego de un rato así Haruka no pudo aguantar más silencio y caminó los pasos que les separaban.

—Lo siento —soltó con firmeza pero con un deje de desesperación en la voz— sé que pude haber hecho más, y te fallé y me merezco que no me quieras más pero yo…

No pudo decir más por que Makoto le calló uniendo sus labios y besándolo como si se le fuera le vida en ello. Haruka no tardó en responder abrazándolo con fuerza, como si esperara que sus cuerpos se fundieran. Tardaron una eternidad en separarse y al mismo tiempo sintieron que fue apenas un segundo, sus cabellos estaban revueltos y sus respiraciones agitadas pero se sonrieron con complicidad, como si en ese beso hubiera intercambiado conversaciones y momentos perdidos.

—Entiendo… —dijeron al mismo tiempo y esta vez los dos rieron, en voz baja, como si no quisieran que les oyeran a pesar de estar completamente solos, de ese modo tan suyo donde se encerraban en su burbuja y el resto de mundo dejaba de existir.

—Vamos… —dijo Makoto recogiendo las toallas que habían terminado en el suelo y tomando a Haruka de la mano para empezar a caminar fuera, internándose en los pasillos.

—¿A dónde? —bajó la voz para no alertar a nadie de que había un entrenador y un nadador atravesando las instalaciones con rumbo desconocido, al menos para él.

—A mi cuarto, hay qué ponernos al día…

—Sí… —Haruka sonrió— tenemos mucho de qué hablar…

—No me estás entendiendo… —el tono de voz de Makoto le envió un estremecimiento pero no iba a negarse.

Y sí que hablaron, al otro día y cada día a partir de entonces, ya fue raro verlos separados demasiado tiempo, y en algunas noches uno se colaba al cuarto del otro, la mayoría de esas ocasiones sólo para acurrucarse juntos y dormir, eran profesionales después de todo.

—Son un par de tontos —refunfuñaba Rin de vez en cuando causando risitas en Ikuya, Asahi y Sousuke. Ninguno sabía cómo se habían reconciliado, si es que realmente habían necesitado una reconciliación, pero ahora era hasta empalagoso verlos intercambiar palabras en voz baja y demasiado cerca en cualquier momento, lo suyo se había vuelto un secreto a voces pero como no trabajaban directamente los dejaban ser.

—No es como si cambiaran demasiado a lo de costumbre —trataba de razonar Asahi, después de todo los conocía desde hace mucho y para él esa era su interacción natural.

Lo importante era que estuvieran bien, y Haruka sonreía más que antes, y Makoto era radiante como estaban acostumbrados, así que sí, todo estaba mejor.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer.


End file.
